Universitat
The university is a city location present in just a few cities. Inquiries The party can inquire after a given service at the university once per day until failure, at which point they must wait a week before trying to obtain that particular service again. Failure can lower Local rep by a point. The chances of successfully dealing with a university are determined by Int, Per, SpkL, and either Alch or Relg depending on the nature of the request. It is more difficult to obtain services and training at a university than elsewhere, but unlike elsewhere, the university's doors are not shut completely to a party without required minimum skills. It is possible for wealthy thugs to break into new professions with some lucky passes here. Services ;Knowledge of new saints:The 4 saints available for study will be the same as those at the city's Kloster, but the party members can ask at university far more frequently. ;Knowledge of new alchemical formulas:The formulas for sale will be the same 4 as those available at the city's Alchemist. The game's random seed draws them from the following list: ;Philosopher's Stone:This involves a major donation, of 1 to 1.6 Florins based on city size, per point of quality of the PhStone available. This inquiry can fail without properly informing the party that their PhStone already exceeds that of the university, so take special note of the price. ;Alchemical materials:The ingredients are the same as the ones sold by the herbalist in the Markt. Since the herbalist does not insist on speaking Latin, this request rather needlessly puts the party's local rep on the line. ;Skill Training at Inn:Chances of a skill increase from a day's lessons are a priori determined by the hidden skill value of the university. It is unclear whether the university's PhStone value is related, but a best-guess based on the quality range of the PhStone is that the university's skill is superior to other sources of tutoring in the city. *Alchemy *Religion *Speak Lation *Read & Write *Healing Cities The following cities have a university. Wittenburg in central Germany was claimed in the Clue Book to have one, and internally it was assigned the default name, "Universitat," but it does not. Heidelberg's university is said to be the most prestigious of the era, but there is no clear indication that this is reflected in the quality of its services. If city size influences the quality, than Köln and Nürnberg would be the top two. Additional Notes *Possibly due to a programming error, only the first 22 of the total of 66 formulae can ever be purchased from vendors like the Alchemist, University, and overland Monasteries. The others all need to be traded-for. The relation between the numbers (22/66) suggests that the 22 proper-named potions (from Noxious Aroma to Firewall) were considered for making a random selection, but the fact that each of these potions actually spreads over 3 unique recipes, for 25q, 35q, and 45q— for a total of 66 recipes— was overlooked. Category:Locations